Sepucuk Surat
by Day Kyu-des
Summary: Melupakan atau Bertahan? Sepucuk Surat inilah yang akan menentukan takdir Hinata dan Sasuke ...


Hai mina-san. Saya Author Newbie

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ,

Kalau misalnya di fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan.

******Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by : Day Kyu-des**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Warnings : AU. Don't like? Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading !**

**SEPUCUK SURAT**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Your Eyes**

**.**

**_summary : Melupakan atau Bertahan? Sepucuk Surat inilah yang akan menentukan takdir Hinata..._**

_Hai Sasuke..._

_Jika surat ini sekarang berada di tanganmu,_

_Terima Kasih telah menemukannya_

_Aku..._

Awan berubah menjadi abu-abu, bertanda akan turunnya hujan. Beginilah suasana hati Hinata saat ini. Sedih dan selalu ingin menitikkan air mata. Hinata tahu bahwa tak mungkin dirinya akan memilikinya. Tapi kenapa, hati dan pikirannya bertolak belakang. Dia bingung ingin memilih yang mana, melupakkan, atau bertahan. Huh, sangat pilu untuk di lihat.

Hyuuga Hinata, Sekolah di Konoha High School (KHS). Murid kelas 12A yang tergolong punya otak encer. Bersama dengan 2 sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Setiap hari, mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya, punya watak yang sangat berbeda. Hinata, seorang perempuan yang kurang PD, pendiam, tidak banyak omong, tetapi sangat cantik dan pintar. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura, mereka berdua punya watak yang hampir sama. Cantik, centil, mudah bergaul, tapi sayang mereka golongan murid yang mempunyai otak sedikit buntu. Jadi, mereka bertiga adalah sepasang sahabat yang saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing. Dengan kepintarannya, Hinata mampu mengajarkan setiap pelajaran yang tidak Ino dan Sakura mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sakura, mereka akan selalu mengajari Hinata untuk tidak pendiam lagi dan PD.

''Murid-murid, hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru'' Ibu Shizune, guru Biologi yang sangat baik hati tetapi jika sudah marah dia tidak segan untuk menusukkan jarum beracunnya kepada siapa saja yang berani membuatnya marah. Dia memasuki kelas 12A bersama seorang murid laki-laki yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

''Sumpah demi apa, di-dia... Tampan sekali''

''Tampannya''

''Matanya Indah''

''Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertam...''

PLAKKKKKKKKKK

''hei..hei.. Ino, ingat, yang disana kau kemana kan'' Sakura memukul kepala Ino yang masih sedang asyiknya melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai ke bawah.

''Aku hanya bercanda Sakura !.. Aww.. Sakit tahu !''

''Itulah akibatnya, balasan yang setimpal untukmu Ino. Aku mewakilkan dia untuk memukulmu, hahahahaha...''

''Itu tidak lucu'' Ino hanya membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan perkataan yang dingin.

''Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku pindahan dari Suna High School (SHS)''

''Hanya itu?'' tanya Shizune yang heran

''Hanya itu'' jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-sasi.

''Baiklah, daripada membuang waktu yang percuma, sekarang kau duduk di bangku kosong disebelah murid perempuan yang berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu. Kau melihatnya bukan?''

''Hn''

**_deg deg..._**

''_Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam_'' rintih Hinata dalam hati.

Krieeettt...

Kursi disamping Hinata pun bergeser, yang itu artinya, seorang penunggu baru telah sampai ketempat tinggalnya. Hinata bisa merasakan orang itu meletakkan tasnya dikursi, lalu dengan perlahan orang itu duduk di kursi miliknya. Dia pun mengeluarkan buku-buku dan segala peralatan yang akan digunakannya. Hinata hanya bisa melihat semua aktivitas murid laki-laki itu dengan mengintipnya diam-diam. _''Ayo Hinata berkenalan''_ Malaikat berbisik pada Hinata. _''Tidak ! Jangan Hinata jangan, dia sombong''_ Setan juga tidak ingin kalah dan berbisik pada Hinata.

''Huaaaaaaa...Pergi kalian pergi ! Jangan membisikkan ku dengan hal bodoh se-''

''Hei, Kau kenapa?''

**_Deg deg... Deg deg..._**

Hinata menoleh sedikit demi sedikit menuju sumber suara tadi,_ ''tidak...tidak...tidak...''_ Saat Wajah Hinata tepat berada Di depan wajah Sasuke, tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Onyx dan Lavender. 10 detik, 30 detik, 45 detik, sampai 1 menit berlalu tatapan mereka masing saling bertahan satu sama lain. Sampai salah satu pihak dari mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan itu. ''Sudahlah''

Akhirnya Sasuke yang berhenti duluan. Dia hanya memasang wajah yang datar, seperti tidak pernah terjadi kejadian barusan tadi. Sedangkan Hinata, Mulutnya masih tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutnya serasa dilem, pertanyaan Sasuke tadi pun tidak di jawabnya. Hinata pun kembali pada posisi awalnya menatap ke depan. Dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya melihat Guru Shizune menerangkan pelajaran.

* * *

-Kring-

''Paman, Es Krim rasa Vanillanya satu ya''

''Paman, Es krim Rasa Strawberrynya dua''

''Iya. 2 menit pesanannya segera datang'' teriak paman penjual Es Krim tersebut kepada 3 pemesan yang tidak pernah lupa setiap hari mampir di kantinnya.

''Paman jangan lupa dikasih susu banyak''

''Iya''

''Hei Hinata, kau beruntung sekali bisa duduk dengan Sasuke.'' Ino membuka pembicaraan.

''Hahaha, iya Hinata. Bagaimana rasanya? Oh iya, itu dia sedang duduk bersama pacar kami berdua. Coba kau lihat disana !'' Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah tempat duduk Sasuke.

''Tidak juga. Tida seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku grogi dia duduk disampingku''

''Haaahhhh... Apa? Ka-kau bi-bisa Grogi? Hinata, apa kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Tidak ku sangka kau bis- hmppp...hmppp...''

''Ino ! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu keras-keras'' Hinata marah dan menutup mulut Ino yang asal celoteh saja.

''He-hei hentikan segala kegilaan kalian. Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya, lihat disekeliling kita'' Sakura merinding

Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu memandang aneh mereka bertiga. Terlebih dengan Sasuke. Dia mendengar namanya disebut lantas menoleh kesumber suara tersebut. ''oh tidak Hinata, dia melihat ke sini. Matilah kita''

''Ti-tidak mungkin''

_Deg...deg..._

**TBC :D**

* * *

**Bagaimana fanfic saya ? T.T Jelek ya? maklum masih Newbie**

Tolong Di Review dan kasih kritikan atau saran yang membangun

Sekian dan terima kasih

Arigatou…..


End file.
